My secret lover
by lederra
Summary: Following the guys release from stockton after the Gilead incident, Juice's secret lover visits him in the hospital. You might be surprised. SLASH! you have warned, if you don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

My secret Lover

Set during the 1st season at the end of the Gilead episode, the guys all come home but Juice who is in the hospital. He is visited there by his secret lover.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Sons of Anarchy, they are all property of Kurt Sutter and FX. I make no money from these stories.

A/N I'm at the moment looking at different ideas for the sons, hope you like this one of Juice's secret lover. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when the van carrying our guys pulled up at Teller Morrow. First out were Clay and Jax, God they looked beat to hell, Jax stormed away from the van over to the garage. He opened one of the side doors and stormed inside slamming the door behind him. Clay was followed by the others wearily and they entered the clubhouse, well not all the others, my Juice, my secret lover was missing. I knew he was at this moment on his way to St Thomas's hospital, he had been shanked in the exercise yard just seconds after he had been released back into it after doing a little job for Clay and the others so they could get protection for the family.<p>

I entered the club and the others were at the bar, all of them drinking not seeming to give a damn about my Juicy. He had been hurt because of them and they were drinking, not it seemed giving a shit about him. At that moment I was so angry, I wanted to shout at them but I couldn't, no one knew about me and Juice. The guys spotted me and gathered round me hugging me as they said hello, glad to be home. I was glad that they were home don't me wrong I had missed all the guys but I wanted Juice here, I smiled and hugged the guys back pretending that nothing was wrong but Bobby saw in my eyes that something was not right.

"You alright?" he asked peering intently into my eyes.

I smiled at him and assured him that I was fine. I looked around the room at the guys, Clay was on a sofa with Gemma, Tig and Happy were propping up the bar along with Bobby. Jax was still in the garage, I didn't see Tara so I assumed she had joined him there. As soon as I was able I left the clubhouse and rode to the hospital, I needed to see Juice, to make sure my baby was alright.

I entered the hospital and although it was after visiting hours the nurse on duty knew me and she let me into Juice's room on the condition that I did not wake him up. I sat in the chair at the side of his bed staring down at him, my hand gently tracing his mohawk, I was almost scared to touch him. He was lying on his stomach, snoring slightly and I was shocked to see the three wounds on his back all bandaged up. I knew I should not be there and should get home to my kids but I had been so close to losing him that I didn't want to leave. I continued to sit by his bed just looking at him until sleep overtook me and I fell asleep in the chair beside his bed.

* * *

><p>Juice woke up the following morning he tried to roll his shoulders but it hurt his back too much. He saw a body sitting slumped asleep in the chair by his bed and turning his head towards them he smiled and reached out and took their hand in his, smiling he tried to settle more comfortably so he could look at his secret lover...Opie!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

My Secret Lover!

A/N Another one of my stories that originally was planned as a one off stand on its own but more than a few people has PM'd me and asked me if I would add more chapters to it and have also put it on alert status. Although I have started another story that follows Juice and Opie's relationship through the seasons I decided to add just one more chapter to this one and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>When Juice had woken up the next morning and seen Opie sitting by his bed asleep he had felt so pleased to see his lover there that for a moment he forgot about the danger it represented. If anyone in the club or a civillian found out about the two of them they would both be in trouble. Lots of it and he dreaded to think what would be done to the pair of them. He shook Opies hand to wake him up and grinned at the momentary look of confusion on Opie's face as he awoke and wondered for a moment where he was. He glanced over at the bed and saw Juice grinning over at him despite the pain he could see in his eyes. He leaned closer to him, checking him out.<p>

"Hey...How are you doing?"

"Better for seeing you but you shouldn't be here. What if someone sees you here?"

Opie shook his head and smiled.

"Shhhh...Don't worry. If anyone does see me here they will think that it is the club keeping gaurd over you just as they did with Chibs. They won't think anything of it, you worry too much."

"But..."

Opie reached out and placed a finger against Juice's lips.

"But nothing. No one is going to find out about us."

The two young men were so engrossed in each other that neither noticed the eyes of the person watching them through the window in the door to Juice's room.

THE END

* * *

><p>AN That's it. If you want to know who it was that has discovered thier secret you will have to read 'I Tried So Hard' it will be revealed in that story eventually. As always if you have time once you have read please reiew and let me know what you think.


End file.
